Changes
by the-awkward-drarry-shipper
Summary: He couldn't believe this was happening. Why now? after all this time? His head shot up suddenly and he glared at Dumbledore, "I want proof." Father/son!fic (Eventual)slash. Mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it. Starts between 1st and 2nd year. Read and review! :)n Rated T to be safe.


**Word count: 1,415**

* * *

"And you tell me this _now_? After all these years, after letting he and I both live in misery, after letting us _hate_ each other, after all that, you tell me that he's my _son_? Merlin, Albus, have you gone mad?"

Severus paced furiously in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk, a scowl and something akin to regret etched on his whiter than normal face. Dumbledore watched with sadness in his eyes; there was no twinkle in them to be found.

"And his other _father_," Severus sneered the word 'father.' "He just abandoned him? Left him there and never looked back?"

Albus sighed sadly, "He felt that his… _predicament_ wasn't safe for the baby so he asked Lily and James to care for it and they agreed. He named them godparents as soon as the baby was born and gave them custody."

Severus stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why now? After all this time? His head shot up suddenly and he glared at Dumbledore, "I want proof."

Albus nodded, "I can prove it to you. He will need to be here, though."

Severus scowled, "Very well."

* * *

Harry was lying in his room, eyes closed, fighting off the pain in his chest that he'd had since Vernon's last beating when he'd heard shouting front downstairs. He barely suppressed a groan. Vernon was probably drunk again and Harry was probably about to get yet another beating.

"Why the hell are there that many locks on his door? Are they all locked? Why is there a bloody _cat flap_ on the door?"

Harry shifted, but didn't open his eyes. Why was Professor McGonagall here?

"Now listen here!" Vernon's voice, "You cannot just barge in here demanding to see the boy! This is my home and that boy is in my custody! You must have my perm—"

"Oh, shut up!" there was a muffled spell and harry heard the sound of the many locks on his door being unlocked before the door flew open.

"What in merlin's name?!—"

There were suddenly two hands on his neck, then his chest. Harry hissed in pain as the hands pressed against one of his broken ribs.

"How dare you?!" Vernon roared. "Barging in my house as if—"

"How dare _you_?" Harry had never heard McGonagall sound so furious. "I've had my suspicions since he came to Hogwarts; always malnourished as he was, always so skittish as he was! Then I saw the bars on his window, then the numerous locks on his door, and now this! I should kill you right now!"

Despite the rage in her voice, McGonagall's hand were exceedingly gentle as she turned Harry's face from side to side to inspect the bruises on his face. Harry cracked the eye that wasn't swollen shut open.

"Professor?" he was surprised at how cracked and weak his voice was.

"I'm here, Harry," her voice was suddenly gentle. I'm going to get you out of here." She turned back to Vernon, who looked very much like a bloated walrus with a purple face and a greying mustache standing in the doorway. McGonagall sneered, "You—and your wife—are going to jail, Dursley. There is no doubt in my mind that that horse had something to do with this too. You both are going to jail. I will make sure of it."

"How dare you!" Vernon roared, beginning to charge in the room, but stopped short when a wand was suddenly pointed at his face.

"You stay right where you are," McGonagall sounded very much like a feral cat in that moment. "If you ever come near this boy again, I will kill you myself. Now, I suggest you take you wife and your whale of a son and stay out of our way."

With a simple flick of the witch's wand, the door slammed with a finale BANG in Vernon Durlsey's face.

When Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry, there was still raw rage in her eyes, but Harry knew that it wasn't directed at him.

"Professor," he croaked again.

The rage disappeared from the witch's face, leaving a saddened tenderness that confused Harry. "Oh, Harry," she sighed. "This summer has been rough on you, hasn't it?"

Harry stared at her before whispering, "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore has sent for you. He didn't elaborate. But I think a trip to the Hospital Wing is in order before whatever it is that Professor Dumbledore has in store for you."

Harry shook his head and struggled to sit up, "I'm fi—"

"Mister Potter," McGonagall interrupted sternly. "Do not finish that sentence. You are most certainly _not_ fine." She gently pushed him back down onto the bed and was quiet for a moment before announcing, "Come on, then, Harry. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey so that she can heal those wounds."

* * *

Severus paced impatiently in Dumbledore's office. Finally, he growled, "Where the hell are they?"

Dumbledore studied the muggle grandfather clock on the wall. Professor McGonagall had been gone for more than an hour. Surely it shouldn't take that long to fetch the boy?

Before he could say anything, though, a silver cat patronus bounded into the office. From it, Professor McGonagall's voice said, "Meet me in the Hospital Wing. Immediately." The Patronus disappeared.

Dumbledore looked to Severus worriedly, but the man was already out the office door and was making his way down the stairs. Dumbledore quickly followed.

* * *

"What the hell happened?"

McGonagall looked up in surprise at the shocked and horror filled voice of Severus Snape.

"Severus," she said as the man came to stand at the foot of Harry's bed. "I didn't know you were with the Headmaster."

Madam Pomfrey was bustling around Harry's bedside, tucking the covers tighter around the boy. As soon as they had arrived, the matron had immediately cast several diagnostic spells on the boy and had then given him several potions to heal his many broken bones, bruises, and other various injuries. She had then given him a potion to help him sleep after announcing that as soon as he woke she was giving him a nourishment potion and making him eat.

Severus glared at the head of Gryffindor, "I asked what happened."

McGonagall bristled, "I don't believe you have any right—"

"Minerva, please," Albus stepped up behind Severus and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Tell us what happened."

McGonagall sighed and turned to look at the sleeping boy on the bed, "His uncle happened."

"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked sharply.

"Exactly as it sounds, Severus!" Minerva snapped. "The boy was abused by his muggle family! And probably has been since he was brought to that dreadful place! I told you that you shouldn't have left him there, Albus!"

Severus gaze slid back to the raven hair boy—his son?—and his hands tightened into fists as his eyes narrowed in anger. No matter if the boy was his son or not, how dare those muggles touch him? How _dare_ they? Completely uncaring that McGonagall was in the middle of yelling at the Headmaster, he said softly, "Do it now, Albus."

McGonagall stopped ranting and stared at the head of Slytherin in confusion, "do what?"

Neither Albus nor Severus answered her. Albus pulled a long row of parchment out of his robes and said, "Once the both of you bleed on this, it will be able to tell you if I am correct or not. Your names will appear and a line will appear connecting the names. If it turns red, you two are completely unrelated. If it turns green, you two are… father and son."

"What?" McGonagall gasped. "What do you mean 'father and son'?"

Again, neither men answered her.

Severus snatched the parchment out of Albus' hand and strode purposefully to the side of the bed, right by Harry's head. "Prick his finger please, Poppy," he ordered softly as he pricked his own finger with his wand. After smearing some of his own blood onto the parchment, he gently took Harry's hand in his own and wiped the blood from the boy's finger onto the parchment as well.

It seemed to take an eternity for anything to happen. Finally, however, Harry's name and his own appeared on the parchment and a single black line appeared between the names, connecting them.

They all waited in baited breath for the line to change colors. And finally, finally it did.

Green

* * *

**A/N: So? How is it?**

**Please, please review and tell me how it is and if I should continue it!**

**And for those of you who are reading The Potions Tutor, I promise, promise, promise that I am working on Chapter 11. I had completely lost inspiration for the story until like a week ago, so I'm doing my best to write chapter 11. Please don't give up on me!**

**Review! Please?**


End file.
